Mother's Day
by Nf-Heartbreaker
Summary: How would Mother's Day be like for Arthur?


**A/N: Second Merlin fic! I know it isn't Mother's Day or anything, but this idea just wouldn't go away. So voila! Overall, I think I am quite happy with how this turned out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, never will. Please don't tell anyone! -_-**

It was always during this time of the year where children in the villages would show off their gifts specially for their mothers. The girls could be seen inspecting flowers that grew in their vicinity before finally deciding whether or not to add it to their beautiful combination. Some boys would murmur to themselves while pacing while others would be furiously trying to carve blocks of wood. Some would even pick a stick and draw in the ground.

Seven-year-old Arthur Pendragon, who had watched this event for the past two years, found it quietly fascinating. He, unlike the children in the village, had nothing to give his mother every year. It wasn't because he forgot or he didn't care. Heck, he would not forget such days, least of all not care. This was simply because the young prince had no mother to give anything to.

Which was why his nanny Sarah found him on the bed, staring intently at a piece of parchment for two whole minutes.

"Arthur?" Sarah asked concernedly, sitting down opposite the boy, "are you trying to write something?"

Little Arthur nodded his head.

"May I ask for whom?" she inquired.

"I..." said Arthur, hesitating for a moment. "It's for my mother."

Upon hearing this, Sarah faltered.

"But Arthur, dear," she told him gently, "your mother's not here anymore."

"I know that," he said, pulling a face at Sarah's ignorance, "but Mark from the village told me that if you wish really hard for something, it'll come true. So I'm going to make it very nice to make up for the years I didn't give her anything and wish very hard that she'll get it. So can you help me?" He looked at her, sapphire eyes shining hopefully.

Sarah felt her will melt away. How could she say no?

"Alright then," she conceded, smiling when Arthur grinned triumphantly, "I'll do what I can."

For the next hour or so, Sarah tried to help him in any way she could, including correcting spelling errors, berating him for wanting to write about inappropriate matters ("Can I tell her about the time I switched Julian's bowl of water for my chamber pot?") and helping him make the letter look as good as possible. In the end, Sarah sat back as she watched Arthur write his name at the foot of the letter.

Watching the blond-haired prince writing with his face all scrunched up with concentration made her smile. She had to admit, it was quite satisfying.

"Done!" Arthur exclaimed, waving the letter in his fist hopefully. "Why don't you read it again, Sarah? I'm scared there'll be wrongs and my mother would see."

Sarah could only laugh as she took the parchment from him. Smoothing out the folds, she read it one last time.

_Dear Mother,_

_This is Arthur, your son. I'm really very sorry for not giving you something earlier; I know it wasn't very nice of me. Don't hate me! _

_Father doesn't talk about you often. He would either scold me or change the subject when I ask about you. He's also forbidden everyone in the castle to speak about you. Sometimes I think he's being quite mean but other times, I don't__.__ One time, I even saw him cry when he thought I wasn't there. Why, Mother? Did he hate you? Did something bad happen to your marriage? I try and I try, but I still don't understand this, Mother. Why?_

_I think about you all the time even though Father seems like he doesn't want me to. I wonder how it's like being hugged or kissed by you – my friend Leon says it's very warm and comforting because you would feel as though no uglies could hurt you. I wish I could feel that. Father doesn't hug me much. I do have my nanny Sarah but she's not my mother._

_Father did say once that you were very kind and that I have your eyes. Is that true, Mother? Because if it is, I would be very happy since I know that I have a bit of you in me. I wish I could have seen your face once, I'm sure you were beautiful._

_Look at the bottom of the letter, Mother. It's you, me and Father! I know you can't be with us now, but at least you can look at this wherever you are and not feel so lonely and sad._

_It's nearly lunch time, and I'm not sure if Father would like me writing this to you, so I have to say goodbye. Don't worry, Mother, we'll join you one day and we will be very happy together, all three of us. Until then, can you please watch over us and make sure no uglies hurt us?_

_Until next time then, Mother. Don't be sad; I love you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arthur Pendragon_

Below Arthur's signature, there were two tall stick figures, one with short hair that stuck out of the head like a carrot – Uther – and the other being his mother, drawn with long hair. In between them was a shorter stick figure holding their hands. Of course, this was Arthur himself.

Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes. "It's good, dear," she said, trying to prevent her voice from cracking. "I'm sure your mother would love it."

As soon as she put the letter down, the wind outside picked up. Before she could even react, the wind picked the letter up and carried it out of the open window.

Sarah immediately sprang to her feet. "Oh no, it's going to-"

"NO NANNY!" Arthur roared, pulling her back down. "Sorry," he said, trying not to laugh as Sarah found herself sprawled in an odd position on the bed, "but don't you see? I wished very hard, and now the letter's going to her!"

Sarah followed Arthur to his window, the previous incident forgotten. Together they watched as the letter flapped gently and flew towards the sky. Soon, it disappeared from their sight.

"See that?" Arthur said in awe, "My wish sent my letter to her!"

As if to prove a point, the sky, which had been bright and sunny less than a minute ago, suddenly opened up and began to pour.

Arthur clutched Sarah's hand, his eyes shining as he took the sight in. "I think she's read it," he said quietly.

"Oh…" Sarah breathed, unable to utter anything else. She had always believed in miracles, but this… this was just too breathtaking to behold.

The heavens were crying.

**A/N: Do read and review! I would love that :D**


End file.
